


You said it first

by Angie_leena



Series: Sing me a smile, Jack [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Murphamy Week, Past Relationship(s), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_leena/pseuds/Angie_leena
Summary: 2019 Murphamy Winter Weekend is here! Day 1 prompt for Valentines day. Turned out a lot more angsty than I expected but in this series I guess I shouldn't be surprised.“He got me a ring. Just a band, a promise ring, that he would always love me. That I was it for him. I cried and he cried and it was all really sappy but I loved him.” Murphy let out a shuddering breath.





	You said it first

**Author's Note:**

> Murphamy winter weekend is here! First of all happy Valentine's day to everyone! This is for the valentines day prompt. I really wanted to write a second part to this. So now we see a little more of Bellamy and Murphy's past with some Raven and Murphy friendship feels. I have no idea how a Murphamy valentines day ended up with a Raven POV but here it is . thanks to those of you who were interested in a part 2 follow up to Blue Moon. I hope you guys enjoy this just as much.
> 
> Sam and Shelby thank you so much for the help! I think it turned out pretty good.

“No”

“Raven-”

“No. No way.” 

“”Ray maybe we should-” 

“No! Finn are you crazy! Please tell me I'm not the only one who's heard him crying in his room every night this week! Murphy! Crying! And if that's Bellamy's fault then he sure as hell isn't isn't getting anywhere near him.” Raven seethed.

She refused to take her eyes off of Bellamy. She didn't know the whole story about what Murphy's ex had done but she knew enough to know that it broke the guys heart. Murphy was a good guy. A great guy even, considering what he had been through.  
\--------------------  
When they met two years ago she never would have thought he would become as close to her as he did. As close to her and Finn as he did.. He was just some weird guy who had come into her mechanical engineering class asking so many questions it made her head spin. By the time he admitted he just needed some information to make sure his book was as accurate as possible she decided to help him out, just to get him out of her hair. She Brought him home to Finn and read over his story while Finn made food for the three of them. She hadn't expected some great American novel, but she had to admit that the female hero who wasn't a simmering idiot and more than capable of taking care of herself and the men around her was someone she could see herself reading about. 

The next few months saw Murphy with them more and more, until he finally moved in to the room Harper vacated when she moved in with Monty. He invited them to his launch party for his book. She cried with him when “Emori” made it to the New York Times bestsellers list. He held her when she wasn't sure what she had with Finn was going to last. When Valentine's day came up he had helped her plan everything out. The next day when she showed him the ring Finn had proposed with he gave her a hug that lifted her off her feet. 

“That's amazing Raven I'm so happy for you! Your happy right? I know we talked a little while ago” he trailed off. 

“I am happy yeah of course. Thank you for that by the way. I know I've said it before but thank you. Ya know whenever you find yourself a man your gonna make him really happy.” She said throwing him a wink. 

“Yeah probably not.” Murphy cringed. His mouth turning down slightly. 

“Hey what's that face? You ok?” She asked, a frown on her face. It was odd seeing Murphy look scared or uncertain. Not since she first brought him home did he look like he didn't want to sit with her. Like he'd rather be anywhere else. Her Murphy was all sass and sarcasm and confidence that could stop a hurricane if he tried. 

“Yeah it's a long story sorry. Not really good company today. Better than yesterday though so there's that.” Murphy smiled softly at her. 

“Talk to me about it.” She told him. If she asked she knew he would leave. 

“There's kind of a lot” Murphy sighed “ I don't even know where to start” 

“ Valentine's day. Start there.” 

“ Valentines day. It feels so stupid to be so torn up about it so many years later but valentine's day was the first time my Ex, _the Ex_ , told me he loved me. I mean really we were kids ya know. 15 years old making each other cards and picking flowers but he said it first and I had never been so happy. 16 and he had just gotten his first car so we took our first overnight trip. We had been together over a year and my parents loved him and trusted us to be safe. For 17 we got a beachside hotel for the weekend. We hadn't had sex yet and we both didn't think we were ready but being alone together was amazing. He went all out too. Rose petals on the bed and chocolate covered strawberries. Like he read some romance novels and wanted to recreate it.” Murphy paused to wipe the tears from his eyes. 

“What happened at 18?” Raven asked slowly, not sure she wanted to know if the shattered look on Murphy's face was any indication.

“He got me a ring. Just a band, a promise ring, that he would always love me. That I was it for him. I cried and he cried and it was all really sappy but I loved him.” Murphy let out a shuddering breath. 

“I feel like I can see it all still. We were going to have dinner. I had made reservations at the best restaurant in town for months already and had gotten us a room. By then it was just expected we would stay the night together. He was changing in my room letting my mom try to get his tie to sit straight and do something with his hair. I was doing my makeup in the bathroom.

_“You know I love you don't you?” He says showing up in the doorway. Murphy's mom let them know they were going to be late if they didn't get going soon as she walked out of the room._

_“Love you too babe” Murphy replied. He was leaning over the sink trying to make sure his eyeliner was just right. The little bit of highlighter he had gotten from his sister made his already sharp cheekbones stand out and the black eyeliner ringing his eyes made them look like a darker blue than they really were._

_He felt a body press behind his and leaned back against it as he capped the liner._

_“ I really, really love you. And only you. Now and forever. Your it for me. I need you to know that.”_

_“I do. You know I feel the same way don't you? I love you so much and I'm so happy I found you so early. Think of all the extra years we get?” Murphy smiled as he turned around and their lips met._

_  
_

_“I got you this. It's just a promise ring for now. You deserve better than a high school proposal. One day we're gonna be in our own place. Just me and you and I'll do this for real. The right way that we both deserve.”_

_“Oh, it's beautiful. You know I don't need anything fancy right? As long as it's me and you that's what matters to me.”_

_“ I know but you matter to me. I've been waiting a long time for you and I'll wait as long as it takes to make you all mine.”_

_“Wait? Do you mean sex? Is that what this is?” Murphy asked confused._

_“What? No, not at all!”_

_“Oh. Sorry. Sorry no of course not. I love you.”_

I'm honestly still not sure if he did it just to get me in bed at that point or not. He didn't push for anything that night but we spent the next few months talking about when we were gonna go down that road, we never did though. Either way it was our last valentine's day together. By the end of the year I caught him in bed with someone else and it didn't really matter. Then my parents died in the car crash that summer and my sister wasn't able to make it back for the funeral and I was alone. Even as mad and hurt as I was by what he did I really thought he'd come back during that time. But he didn't. He followed her to college and never looked back.” Murphy had tears in his eyes he tried not to let fall but it was a losing game. 

\-----------------------

The day Murphy had cried on her shoulder wasn't long ago enough to let it go. Bellamy was her friend, yes. And no she didn't know his side of the story but cheating was cheating. And Murphy was family. 

“Murphy is my family. He's mine and Finns” she started, throwing a glance at Finn and getting a head nod in confirmation. “The best I can do is talk to him for you. See if he wants to even see you.” 

“He wouldn't have sent this if he didn't want to see me!” Bellamy cried. 

“Maybe he was just trying to get rid of the last of you” she said coldly. Yes she was being mean but she spent the last month watching Murphy drown himself in a way she hadn't in all the time she knew him. 

She watched Bellamy swallow hard and nod along in agreement. “Ok fine. I know I fucked up back then and that's fair I guess.” He took a hard breath and pulled himself up as far as he could. “Can you let him know that he doesn't have to see me if he doesn't want to. But he obviously saw either me or Octavia and now that I know he's around i'll be keeping an eye out. I don't want to ambush him but I _need_ to see him.” 

When Raven and Finn got home they spent a few minutes sitting in the car in silence until Finn broke it. 

“Ray, does Murphy even know that we know Bellamy?” 

“ I don't know Finn.”


End file.
